The Glee Games: Boy In Glitter
by HungerGamesAndTwilightFan
Summary: What happens when Kurt Hummel gets called into the reaping with "pal" Quinn Fabray, What happens when he meets other players, Cato, Puck, or Gale? falling in love? Drama? Does Kurt protect his own district or will he choose another? Hunger Games and Glee
1. Chapter 1: Today's The Day

Title: The Glee Games: Boy In Glitter

Summary: what happens when Kurt Hummel gets called into the reaping with "pal" Quinn Fabray, What happens when he meets other players, Cato, Puck, or Marvel? falling in love? Drama? Does Kurt protect his own district?

Rating: R for swearing in this chapter pretty sure I used the F word lol

Shipping: Kurt/Puck? Kurt/Gale? Kurt/Cato? I'm sure yet, Faberry for sure though and maybe a little Katniss/Quinn who knows I just started lol let me know what you think :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games because Josh and Liam are not shirtless all the time and making out, lmao, and I don't own glee because I can't sing and Kurt is with Blaine (no offense Blaine㈎1) lol :).

A/N: So this is my Hunger Games/Glee FanFiction it will have Hunger Games characters and Glee characters and based around Kurt Hummel with the occasional Quinn Fabray POV, so you know who she's making out with :)㈍9.

Chapter 1: Today's The Day

"I can do this, smile be happy." I say to myself looking into my bathroom mirror looking at my reflection it looked like me but it didn't feel like me, my ash brown hair, my soft blue eyes, my pink dry lips, and silky smooth porcelain skin. I sigh deeply before heading to the electric fence walking as slow as I can feeling like my legs are about to break at any minute just wanting to fall over and have today be over, my brain said pretend to be happy you've been doing it forever but my heart told me to cry and let people in, it was hard to do that after my dad died and one of best friends died in her first reaping. I climb through the fence looking around for my best friend know he probably wasn't here yet before heading to the tree with my bow and arrows inside it. I make my way through the forest to find our spot, before grabbing a couple bunnies from our snarls putting them in my game bag.

"I got us some bread." A caring male voice says walking up the grassy opening near the lake with a bag over his shoulder. I look up staring at his gentle but hard hazel eyes, tanned soft skin, dark black hair, and soft gentle smile. "Of course you did Gale." I say smiling at him as he sits down next to me. "I got you cheese." I say pulling a cup of cheese out of the game bag handing it to him.

"Finn's goat?" Gale asks braking the bread in half and handing me the other half. "Yeah, and thanks." I say leaning against him. "Everything is going to be okay." "No it's not your name is in there like 40 times." "I promise it's okay, I won't get called." Gale says wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "Okay." I say smiling at him softly. We sit there in silence eating bread with cheese spread on it. "We better get going." Gale says after awhile taking the game bag from me. "I can carry it you know." I say a little annoyed glaring at him as he laughs lightly smiling at me.

"I know." "Happy Hunger Games and.." I start smiling at him, "May the odds be ever in your favor." Gale finishes smiling at me using his Emma impression that women is a whole lot of something. We walk back to the district slowly hand in hand enjoy each other presence. We spilt up when we reach the town square, I slowly walk to the house where my mom and Finn and his dad would be, well except his dad he's working late.

"I'm home." I say walking through the door over to my mom in the kitchen cooking some bread from the last of the grains we have. "Hey sweetie, how's Gale?" Elizabeth asks smiling at me. "He's good." I say smiling at her walking into the living room sitting on the couch next to Finn.

"Hey little brother." Finn says staring at the blank T.V. "Hey, you okay?" I ask smiling at him. "As okay as you can be today." Finn says picking at his nails looking at me. "Yeah I know, we'll be fine." I say smiling at him again before walking upstairs to the bathroom stripping out of my clothes slipping into the tub scrubbing myself clean pouring water into my hair washing out the hair spray before changing into a light purple button up shirt and black pants when we hear the bells calling us to the square, I take a deep breathe looking in the mirror one last time before walking out with the best fake smile.

"Don't get called." My mom says as me and Finn walk out the door heading to the square in utter awkward silence, just looking at each other and other people we know. We get in line as he looks over at me and squeezes my shoulder tightly smiling at me telling me  
Everything's okay.

"Next." "Next." "Next!" The women at the table bark out as kids slowly walk up to them getting their fingers poked. Finn goes first sucking his finger right after as they allow him to continue. "Next please." The women says as I take a couple steps towards them sticking out my hand as they prick it.

"Okay next." Women says happy as can be knowing that one of the people she just stabbed was going to die and she was allowing it to happen. I catch up with Finn standing next to his annoying guy friends, being assholes and dicks. I look around for Gale he's a good distraction his looks how he's always there for you I find him in between a blonde and red head as he smiles at me.

I smile back softly, "You okay?" He mouths looking at me concerned. "Sure." I mouth looking at the ground then back up at him. "You look scared as hell and nervous." He mouths giving me the don't lie eye that he does all the time. "Maybe, yes." I mouth crossing my as he stares at me. "You'll be fine, I promise." Gale mouths smiling brightly at me as I do the same turning around as I hear the mic check.

A women with crazy orange red hair, the same color lipstick and a dress that matches perfectly but is super ugly. "District 12, Yay! I'm Emma Pillsbury." The women says smiling at the crowd she kind of had the looks of a lady gaga with the presence of a Katy Perry. "Now we'd like to show you a short video." Emma says as movie starts playing behind her. "War terrible war..." Emma mouths all the words to the video alongside it. "Alright, ladies first." Emma says smiling as she slowly makes her way over to the glass ball, I look over at the girls clinging to each other, just don't be anyone I know is all I can think as Emma opens her mouth with her lip curled.

"Quinn Fabray." Emma says with a curl of her upper lip as a soft smile comes onto her face. All the girls sigh in happiness that they didn't get picked, except for one Quinn Fabray, I know her she has an older sister who just turned old enough to not be in the games anymore, she's a straight A student and very popular, her mom and sister stand on the side tears in there eyes as her older sister holds her mom. I turn back to Quinn who was walking as slow as possible with the peacekeepers to the front. "Say your name darling." Emma says as soon as Quinn walks onto the stage scared out of her mind.

"Quinn Fabray." Quinn says quietly into the mic just looking out into the faces of the crowd. Don't be me don't be me, is all I can think as Emma walks over to the other class bowl with a smile on her face.

"Kurt Hummel." Emma says smiling even brighter. "Well come on up darling." Emma says as I stand there in shock not knowing how to move my legs until I realize the peacekeepers have pushed me halfway to the stage as I start walking knowing I'm about to die soon. I slowly step onto the stage looking at town, I can see every face I know, Gale in the back with tears in his eyes, Finn in the middle still in shock just standing there looking like a lost puppy, my mom and dad standing on the side with my dad holding her as she weeps into his chest. "What is your name?" Emma says smiling at me even more brightly.

"Kurt Hu-Hummel." I say looking over at Quinn who still looks as scared as I do put holding back the tears to make her look strong, it's a tactic using in the games since the beginning you cry no one sponsors you simple as that. "Our tributes of district 12, Quinn Fabray and Kurt Hummel. Happy Glee Games And may the odds be ever in your favor!" Emma says smiling at us looking at the crowd. "Go on you too shake hands." Emma adds quickly after as we stare at each other before I slowly reach my hand out as she accepts it cautiously and letting go slowly afterwards. "Come along children." Emma says as we follow her towards the capital building as the feeling of barfing takes my body. "You will have a chance to say goodbye but first, let's get you to your rooms." Emma says leading us to our rooms Quinn's on the left mine on the right.

"See in a little darlings." Emma says as me and Quinn enter the rooms, holy shit, was all I could think. I slowly walk around the room admiring the furniture, from the huge rose oak wood tree bed with a silver blanket on it that looked like a dyed velvet. There was huge oak dresser that I assumed was empty but didn't want to find out, a silver love seat made out of the same fabric as the bedspread, and a small black table next to the bed I couldn't quite but a name to the oak.

"You have 3 minutes." I hear a voice say as the door flings open and my red eyes mother with tears still on her face and eyes, my red eyed stepdad, and Finn still in utter shock I don't think he's gonna believe this till I'm dead.


	2. Chapter 2: Gale, Family, Friend

Title: The Glee Games: Boy In Glitter

Summary: what happens when Kurt Hummel gets called into the reaping with "pal" Quinn Fabray, What happens when he meets other players, Cato, Puck, or Marvel? falling in love? Drama? Does Kurt protect his own district?

Rating: R for swearing in this chapter pretty sure I used the F word lol

Shipping: Kurt/Puck? Kurt/Gale? Kurt/Cato? I'm sure yet, Faberry for sure though and maybe a little Katniss/Quinn who knows I just started lol let me know what you think :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games because Josh and Liam are not shirtless all the time and making out, lmao, and I don't own glee because I can't sing and Kurt is with Blaine (no offense Blaine㈎1) lol :).

A/N: So this is my Hunger Games/Glee FanFiction it will have Hunger Games characters and Glee characters and based around Kurt Hummel with the occasional Quinn Fabray POV, so you know who she's making out with :)㈍9.

Chapter 2: Gale, Family, and Friend.

"Kurt baby." My mom says walking over to me pulling me tightly into her arms, I could almost not breathe. "It's okay mom, I'm fine your gonna be fine." I say holding her back as she continued to cry. "You can do it kiddo." My dad says as I walk away from my sobbing mother into his strong arms as I feel the tears roll off his cheeks onto my shoulder. He holds me tightly in his arms not wanting to let go after a while I pull away smiling at him walking over to Finn who just stares at me. "This is dream I'm going to wake up and your going to be fine." Finn mumbles staring at me with a soft smile. "Finn this reality your not going to wake up." I say softly as he stares at me and a couple tears fall from his eyes as he pulls me into his arms holding me tighter than my mom and dad combined.

I stand there in his arms as sobs into my neck when my mom and dad join the hug as they all hold me crying. DONT CRY KURT DONT LET THEM SEE THE TEARS I keep thinking to myself it becomes incredibly hard though, when the peacekeeper opens the door. "Time to go." He says grumpily as he starts to push them out.  
"I love you."  
"You can win."  
"I love you!" I hear them yell as the peacekeeper slams the door and I'm alone again. I sit there staring at the floor hoping Gale will come, not that I'll blame him if he doesn't how do you say goodbye to your best friend who's about to get killed during the 74th Annual Glee Games. I don't hear him come in but when I look up Gale is standing in front of me looking sad.

"Hey, didn't think you'd come." I say smiling at him softly. "Why would I not come your my best friend." Gale says sitting next to me on the bed with a soft smile. "I'm glad you came to say goodbye." I say leaning against him with my head on his shoulder. "This isn't goodbye and you know it." "Gale who are we kidding?" I asks giving him a you know it's true look. "Don't say that Kurt, you're coming home and you know it." Gale says smiling at me lightly.

"I kinda regretting you coming." I say wiping the few tears in my eyes choking back the sob that's lodged in my throat. "You're gonna win I can feel it in my gut." "You sure that isn't ingestion?" I asks laughing lightly with him. "I'm serious you can do it." Gale says staring into my eyes as I stare into his. "I can't though." I mumble quietly. "You're the better fighter you can hunt, you can set traps you can do this." Gale says pulling me into his arms holding me as tight as possible. "Okay." I say into his neck holding him back too. "I'm gonna miss this, the comfort of your arms when I'm in there." I say as he chuckles lightly planting a kissing on the top of my head. "Just take care of my mom and Finn, and my dad please?" "Until you get back." Gale says smiling at me kissing my forehead. "I love you Gale Hawthrone." I say quietly into his his neck. "I love you too Kurt Hummel." Gale says holding me closely for the last time.

Gale holds me in his arms as a few tears drop onto his shirt until the peacekeeper opens the door meaning the thing I don't want to happen, for Gale to leave. "Time to go." The peacekeeper says pulling me out of Gale's arm and forcing him to leave as I sit back down on the bed as tears escape my eyes.

"There minutes Miss." The peacekeeper says as the mayor's daughter Sugar walks through the door with a soft smile on her face and sympathy for me. "Hello, Kurt." Sugar says walking over to the bed next to me as I wipe the tears from my eyes. "I'm gonna miss while your away, but I believe in you." Sugar says resting her hand on my shoulder smiling at me. "Sugar I know we've ate lunch together and did school project together but weren't really friends why are you?" I asks slightly confused.

"Well I kind of thought of you as a true friend." Sugar says smiling at me again digging in her pocket for something. "Oh, I kind of thought you hate me." "Girl your my go to boy problem solver if I had boy problems." Sugar says with a soft laugh as she pulls out whatever it was she was looking for. "Oh thanks." I say smiling back at her. "Here I want you to wear this in the games unless your boyfriend gave you something." Sugar says as I see the cheetah pin in her hand. "Who Gale? He's not my boyfriend just a friend." I say seriously, I thought about it Gale would make a great boyfriend but I don't think he liked me.

"Sure he is." Sugar says pinning the pin to my shirt smiling at me as I stare at the shinny silver cheetah with black jewels for the spots and his eyes. "Really he's just a friend." I say smiling at her. "Who you trying to prove that too me or you?" Sugar asks flipping her silky smooth reddish brown hair over her shoulder. "Thanks Sugar, it's really pretty." I say smiling at her pulling her into a soft hug as she grips me back tightly which was kind of weird but whatever. "Your Welcome. Good luck Kurt I know you can do it." Sugar whispers into my shoulder before standing up and straightening her dress before walking away with one last smile and comment about me and Gale. "I'm not dating Gale!" I yell after her as I hear her just laugh and I can almost feel the eye roll.

Quinn POV:  
I don't know how it's possible but I feel worse after everyone saying their goodbyes. Hey daughter remember what I taught you, cut up some bitches and I'll see you when you get home, Dad. Oh sweetheart you gonna die boo hoo hoo my ass mom, so since your going to die can I take your captain spot on ther cheerleaders? Love you bestie I'll remember this when I die all you kind words, URGH! I yell out loud not even realizing it as I throw around the pillows in the room and knock over the table next to the bed before falling face first into the bed balling my eyes out, when I hear Emma annoying high pitch ugly Capitol people those fucking ugh no Quinn calm down if you enter the arena half cocking your going to die right away in and out alright I can do this here I come Emma but don't look in this room.  
END OF QUINN FOR NOW


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome To Lima

Title: The Glee Games: Boy In Glitter

Summary: what happens when Kurt Hummel gets called into the reaping with "pal" Quinn Fabray, What happens when he meets other players, Cato, Puck, or Marvel? falling in love? Drama? Does Kurt protect his own district?

Rating: R for swearing in this chapter pretty sure I used the F and the H word lol

Shipping: Kurt/Puck? Kurt/Gale? Kurt/Cato? I'm sure yet, Faberry for sure though and maybe a little Katniss/Quinn who knows I just started lol let me know what you think :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games because Josh and Liam are not shirtless all the time and making out, lmao, and I don't own glee because I can't sing and Kurt is with Blaine (no offense Blaine㈎1) lol :).

A/N: So this is my Hunger Games/Glee FanFiction it will have Hunger Games characters and Glee characters and based around Kurt Hummel with the occasional Quinn Fabray POV, so you know who she's making out with :)㈍9. Anyway you will meet both Quinn's and Kurt's prep teams and then Kurt's Katniss's Cinna if that makes sense lol.

Chapter 3: Welcome To Lima

I can hear Emma yelling for us to come out so we can get going. I slowly opening the door taking a deep breathe smiling and walking to Quinn and Emma, Quinn looked more pissed now than sad, and Emma looked happy as can be as she leads us to the car that would take us to the train.

"This is going to be wonderful for you guys, the Capitol has wonderful and beautiful things from people to clothes to furniture..." Emma starts explain the Capitol in the car as I stare out the window at the faces we past hoping to see Gale but I know he won't be here he hates the Capitol and wouldn't join me last year when one of his friends were called. I look over at Quinn who also seems to be daydreaming I mean anything is better than being in this car with Emma and her blabbering self, I wondered where Will and Santana were aren't they supposed to be the mentors to help us win, Santana won last year when her partner died at the end with someone from district 5, and Will was just a drunken idiot but could you blame him living in this district and having no one?

It doesn't take long for us to the reach the train, I was really intimidated by it I mean seriously the thing was a huge metal thing that went a good 100miles per hour it was silver and shinny and really expensive, I follow Quinn inside the train with Emma behind me as we slowly walk through the train with Emma telling us to hurry so we can get started. This place was magical in a way diamond doorknobs, crystal chandlers, silver plates full of all kinds of food from biscuits to turkey to duck soup. Emma leads us to a room where we would meet Santana and Will. Quinn sits in the left chair as I take the sit next to her as we both just exchange looks of scared and blank looks.

"Have you meet them?" I ask quietly after Emma announced she'd go fine them. "Santana, in the square." Quinn says looking over at me. "She's nice, I guess." I say smiling at Quinn softly who returns the smile as Will and Santana walk through the door not looking happy to see us. "Pretty, we can work with that." Santana says grabbing Quinn's face turning her head in all types of directions examining every detail of her face.

"As for you." Santana says grabbing my face as I stare at her like she was crazy, "You have a face of a women, but a body of a man." Santana says puzzled trying to find something to work with. "Thanks?" I asks with my eyebrow raised confused. "Yeah I don't know what were doing with you." Santana says sitting in the chair next to Will who was drinking.

"Is that the only thing you know how to do?" I spit at him glaring as Quinn looks at me a little shocked. "Funny you should ask, yes it's true." Will says taking rest of the drink in one sip. "Aren't you supposed to help us win? Tell us what to do? How to get sponsors how to live?" Quinn asks looking at them with her arms crossed. "Yes sunshine we are, and to get people to like you, you have to not be you so be nice and sweet and friendly and then maybe just maybe you can live." Will says walking back over to the bar. "Maybe you should slow down. You don't want to fall down and hurt yourself." I say looking at Santana for a help us! Santana shrugs at us standing up, "Alright I'm bored with Gay Face and Miss. Perfect, I'll get back to you tomorrow gay face about what were doing with you." Santana says as Will grabs a full bottle of alcohol walking towards his room and pushing through the door separating the food cart from the room carts with Santana following behind him as me and Quinn just stare at each other.

"Were gonna die aren't we?" I ask looking at Quinn again who just stares at me a while before saying anything. "Yup." Quinn says looking away from me, as I study her every move. "Do you think I have a chance?" Quinn asks after a while as she looks at me curiously. "I don't, but I seen you in gym and cheerleading practice so yeah, you have a shot." I say smiling lightly at her as she returns the smile, we sit there in silence just staring at each other occasionally.

"Can I ask you something?" Quinn asks looking over at me now as I feel a little scared by the question. "Um sure Hun what is it?" I ask pretending to smile. "Are you Gale a thing?" Quinn asks with an eyebrow raised. "A thing? No were just friends." I say smiling at her as she nods brushing off her pants looking back at me, "Good night." Quinn says quietly as I watch her retreat to her bedroom as I pull my legs up to my chest just looking around the cart before calling it a night myself. I slowly walk into the living cart looking for my room which was at the end across from Quinn and behind Will I slowly pull the door open trying not to wake anyone.

"Wow." I say closing the door softly behind me walking over to the bed sitting down running my hands over the red and black fabric which happened to be soft as can be, the room was small but had a bathroom connected my guess was my bathroom was next to Will's build wise, there was a dresser that I suspect was filled with clothes for us to wear when we reached the Capitol I hope I don't have to wear something glittery and outrages like the Capitol people do. It doesn't take long for me to drift off into a peaceful oblivion as soon as I pull the cover to my chest and put my shirt and pants on top of the dresser and pull on a pair of sweats and a loose shirt.

I wake up to Emma knocking on the door with her high pitched squeals of time to get up we can't be late, chop chop was the last thing I heard her says before walking away to go bother someone else. I lay in bed a little longer holding myself before i crawl out of the covers walking over to the dresser pulling out a pair of black jeans and a green tang-top and then walk over to the closet hoping there'll be a leather jacket or something close to that, finding nothing. I sigh deeply before grabbing my shirt, pants, underwear, and socks walking to the bathroom. I slowly strip out of my loose fitting shirt and low riding sweats and underwear before climbing into the shower staring at all the buttons in and awe and aww shit. I slowly start to click buttons, first I'm getting burned then froze then it stops then it's at a perfect comfortable temperature.

I grab the purple bottle of shampoo clicking the top off raising it to my nose smelling it. "Berries." I say to myself smiling as I squirt some into my hands scratching my scalp but also massaging it slowly, enjoying the feeling. I then grab the red bottle that said soap and lather it all over my body washing away the grin and filth of district 12, I stand under the shower when I hear a male voice pounding on the door.

"Hurry up kid, were gonna be at the Capitol soon and you have to eat!" Will yells before huffing and walking away, as I turn off the water and dry off staring intensely into the mirror at my face, then my body, pulling on the green tang top, then the jeans, then a pair of white shoes I found in the bottom drawer of the dresser coming out of my room and seeing Quinn coming out of hers with her hair still wet. "Hey." I say softly while we slowly walk towards the food cart in silence just staring at each other. "Hi." She says as were steps away from the door, I watch her sigh deeply before pushing through and I follow after her staring at the purple shirt the hangs off her left shoulder, then admiring her tight blue jeans and black slip ons, Santana sat next to Will, in a strapless red minidress with her hair resting on her shoulders in curls, Will in a long sleeve shirt, a rather hideous black and gray vest, blue loose fitting jeans, and brown shoes I'd never be caught in, Emma was now decorated in a sea blue color, that kind of blue where you can use the bottom of the lake, I took this as her natural hair not a wig with it straightened, a pretty blue strapless long dress with what looked like silver glitter on her chest and a silver sweatshirt resting low on her arms as Will was making googily eyes at her.

Quinn sits across from Santana and I sit next to her staring at the table full of breakfast foods we learned about in school, from eggs, to bacon, to pineapple, a women in a white dress the was long cover her chest, black high heels, and pinned up red hair walks over to me pouring some orange juice in my glass. "Thanks." I say smiling at her lightly as Emma glares at me and turn away grabbing a slice of toast, as the girl poured some orange juice into Quinn cup as Quinn completely ignores her not wanting to get on Emma's bad side.

"So gay face, what are you thinking?" Santana asks with a Queen Bitch smirk, "You always Queen Bitch?" Quinn asks glaring at her eating a piece of sausage. "I like you, you got balls." Santana says turning back to me examining my face and the way I eat. "I got it! Well pass you as... Sweet but evil." Santana says smiling to herself happily. "Excuse me?" I ask confused as she just smiles at me picking up her fork and eating some eggs as the train goes dark as we enter a tunnel, "Splendid, were almost to the Capitol darling! Yay!" Emma says excitedly as the darkness past and were pulling up to the Capitol's 'loading dock'. Quinn looks at me and smiles, "I'm about to get some sponsors." Quinn adds as I watch her stands up walking to the window, smiling with her perfect teeth, beautiful red lips, with the Prom Queen wave which she got good at from winning prom Queen 3 times in the past 3 years. "She knows what she's doing." Santana mutters as her and Will exchange looks than look at me pretending to smile.

Quinn POV:  
I wave at the fans of the Glee Games, shout mine and Kurt's name. One of these people have to remember me later the girl who blow them a kiss or maybe the girl who waved at them, who knows. Not long after reaching the Capitol Emma, Will, and Santana are ushering us off the train to god knows where, they leave me with 3 funny looking people from guess who are from the Capitol.

The male with a neon green color scheme going, he had kind of girly finger nails that were painted neon green with a black flowery kind of design over it, he wore a rather shinny green glitter suit that was screaming HEY LOOK I'M HERE! He had short hair that had an old Justin Bieber look mixed with Justin Timberlake, his name was Lawrence.

The first girl had a dark purple going for her it was pretty color though, she Vanessa Hudgens 2056(2010) hair, she had a reveling purple dress with black butterflies on it, she had long purple eyelashes, and 6-inch high heel yeah that's six I know my heels, her name was Marilyn, which I though was ironic seeing how that last girl was Marilyn Monroe's twin, same blonde hair that taticy white dress, and 6 inch white heels, Laura.

"You are gorgeous darling." Marilyn says smiling at me rinsing my legs with water. "Yes absolutely stunning, except for all this hair on your legs." Lawrence says looking at the other girls as they start talking, I lay there awhile until they send me to see Cinna?!

Back to the lovely Kurt Hummel:

Vincent, my male prep guy stands leaning over me washing my hair for what feels like the 50th time as I stare into his dark green eyes as he smiles at me feeling a little sad, "Such a tragedy, a beautiful guy such as your self getting into the Glee Games." Vincent says as I start at faux hawk, that was dyed orange. He had an orange glittery suit on that kept getting glitter on me.

Alanna, my female prep team worked, was decked out in yellow of all colors, she had a Avril Lavigne make up thing going for her, dark with hints of yellow that was really pretty, she had 2052(2014), Avril Lavigne's hair that was blonde, she had an actually pretty yellow dress that was checked with black that was elegant but not to fancy, and bright yellow heels, "He's right you know, I've never meet a boy from district 12 with out leg hair at the least." Alanna says rinsing my feet off.

After their done they take me to go see Veronica, my main clothing person, hair and makeup, and just all around looks. They lead me to a dark room and told me to wait for her as I sat on the metal table waiting for her in a hospital gown,

Veronica, had long flowing black hair with pink highlights she had a Katy Perry hairdo going for her which worked well in my opinion, soft gentle blue eyes, all of her makeup had a shade of pink from lips stick to eye shadow, she had an elegant pink dress that went from hot pink to pink to magenta, she was wearing black 6inch heels, and a tight white sweater hiding her arms. "I'm so sorry to meet you under these circumstances." Veronica says smiling lightly at me shaking my hand softly as her bracelet clinked together, making a chime noise. "Most people congratulate me." I say looking at the my legs resting my hands on my knees.

"Well that's just silly isn't it?" Veronica says shaking her head lightly as she walks over to a counter grabbing a suit in a black bag walking over to me. "What's that?" I ask with my head turned to the side. "Your costume for tonight, smile and be friendly." Veronica says smiling softly at me unzipping the bag with a white blazer with orangish reddish glitter on it like it was fine and black pants that had faded white at the top and also had the same glitter as earlier. "Oh my god..." Kurt says trailing off from how pretty it was. "I thought you'd like it." Veronica says smiling at me giving my hand a soft squeeze."I'm always here if you need anything." Veronica says setting the suit down next to me smiling before turning around so I can change in private. I slowly unbutton the blazer and pull on the white undershirt, then the actual blazer, then I slowly pull on the pants that were itching but comfortable at the same time it was rather odd.

Veronica then lead us to where she said we would meet up with Quinn and the lovely Cinna, which we did and it seemed as if Cinna and Quinn became rather close smiling at each other and talking but that again me and Veronica were kind of close, she's the girl who's gonna be here for me and make me look beautiful for my death which was sweet. Quinn wore and absolutely stunning and elegant white dress that faded 3/4 the way down, it also had the same glitter as I do, that radiated off of us like we were a burning colorful light, it was pretty, Quinn had all of her hair pinned up with bobby pins that made her look like a Queen. We walk quietly down the long hall with Veronica talking to Cinna about gossip and how beautiful we are, me and Quinn just kept staring at each other until we walk up to our chariot.

"Be noticed." Veronica says smiling at us sweetly, "And good luck you look amazing." Cinna says smiling mostly at Quinn, well that was comforting, I think to myself just staring at him as the other horse start moving and they say we're leaving. Me and Quinn stand in the chariot almost falling out as soon as it starts moving, Quinn is tense at first before she relaxes and we see all the people of Lima cheering and yells screaming names as Quinn waves with one hand, I look at her other slowly sliding mine into hers as she looks at me and I give her a go with look.

I slowly raise out hands in the air smiling as people throw roses at us and the other tributes and they start shouting our names more than the others. Quinn still waves to them with her free hand as we come to a halt and me and Quinn nearly fall again when President Sylvester takes the stage.

"Tributes we welcome you! We salute your courage and your sacrifice to give us the Hunger Games." Sue starts going on about how grateful she is when we don't have a choice, you can tell you was forced to read it by the way she was talking bored and out of it, I'm pretty sure she would be saying we suck and some other things among those lines.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Him Her

Chapter 4: Meeting Him/Her

A/N: Hey darlings :) how are you? Anyways hope you love this chapter I had fun writing it, and I'd like to thank the people who followed and reviewed this chapter is for you lovelies, ronnyangel88, CrystalXHeartlace, and mizmarie thanks so much for your reviews I loved them :) ㈏1㈏6㈏3

Warnings: M, almost sex since they get close but then they stop just though you should know it's at the end don't like don't read,

Our chariot pulls up to the end of the stop where all the other tributes where with there district, mine and Quinn's Stylists were standing next to each other smiling happily with their designs, Santana and Will stood there too Santana still in that red dress and Will smelling like alcohol I'm pretty sure everyone in the room could smell it, and Emma in a maroon colors now.

"We are all anyone is going to be talking about!" Emma says excitedly and smiling at us, "You guys were amazing, way to get them to remember you." Veronica says clapping her hands together happily. "Yes, you were wonderful princess." Will says cockily smiling at Quinn, as she just glared at him about say something when Santana speaks. "We should get going." Santana says looking at the guy and girl from district 12 staring at us, the boy with a smirk and the girl looking at her mentor, the boy had beautiful blonde hair that made his blue eyes with dashes of emerald colors in them stand out, he looked ruthless, rough, but a hind of softness, he was wearing a gold shirt with a gold and silver head piece, the girl had a gold dress on with hints of silver simmering through, she had her charcoal black hair styled up in all kinds of braids that were pinned together, she had dark eye makeup like cat eyes, she had beautiful soft green eyes full of the lust for blood.

"Since you are district 12, which is awesome yay district 12, you get the pent house." Emma says as we all walk onto the elevator with only Emma taking about the pent house and the Capitol, you could practically feel the eye roll from Santana as Emma gets started, "At least you'll die with that voice in your head." Santana mutters looking at us as Emma stops talking and presses her lips together.

The elevator doors open revealing a house pretty much, there were red colored sofas, a oak wood table with 8 matching chairs, and it had 8 rooms two for me and Quinn on the left side, 2 behind those rooms for the mentors my guess, and the other side 2 for the stylists and 1 one for Emma, "Welcome to the pent house. Report to dinner in an hour children." Emma says walking into the living room area, Quinn and I slowly walk to our rooms just looking at each other before she smiled at me opening her door and stepping in as I go in mine, it was exactly the same as the train expect for the fact the blankets where black, I walk over to the dresser grabbing a tight fitting green t-shirt and some Levi skinny blue jeans walking towards the bathroom, striping out of my clothes and staring at my reflection.

Quinn POV:

I sigh deeply looking into the mirror running my finger over my face in the reflection just staring at my bright green eyes with hints of hazel in them, I sigh deeply again before dropping my dress on the floor stepping over it, picking it up off the floor and folding it and sitting it on the counter before unclipping the black bra that was tight and was made my chest extra sweaty setting on the counter before climbing into the shower, I was able to master the buttons on the train so I didn't have to fumble with the buttons, clicking on the squirts hot and warm water. I grab the pink bottle off the ledge of the shower where you could sit and wash your legs and feet, it smelt pretty like flowers and butterflies, I lather it all over my body massaging my back with the soap as the water washes it all away and I fill my hair with the blue shampoo washing all of it away before just standing under the water enjoying the feeling of hot water, the district 4 girl stood out to me though I don't know if it was her big but damn cute nose, her soft light light Carmel skin I wasn't sure if it was a tan from working in the sun or if that's just her, her costume was by all means awful every way but it looked cute on her and only her in a strange Lady Gaga hot way wait no I can't think about her like that, she's going to die and there's nothing I'm able to do about it, that poor beautiful bitch. I climb out of the shower after turning it off and drying off and looking back in the mirror pulling on a lacy pink bra, a white tang top, and black jeans when I hey pounding on the main door and a slur of a drunken Will, "Princess, time to eat, get out here." Will manages out as he stumbles away. I slide the bathroom door walking to the night stand hoping for a brush and for once there is one.

I brush my hair out a couple times to it's falling nicely off my shoulder before sliding on a pair of silver slide ons and walking into the room, we have 2 Avoxes, a girl and she looks surprising familiar, Omg is that Katniss? I stare at her, her soft brown sugar hair done in a braid, she had the white suit that all the Avoxes wear, but her eyes were soft and gentle and delicate but filled with with hatred anger and something else I couldn't quiet put my finger on it, she was was I  
beautiful, the male was practically the male version of her the same hair and eyes but his were sorrow, I walk over to the table smiling as I see that everyone but Emma are in less fancy clothes, t-shirts and jeans, except Santana had sweatpants on, I sit across from her and next to Kurt as he smiles softly at me as I sit down and I smile back at him and Katniss walks over pouring me a drink as I grab her arm.

"Katniss?" I say in almost a whisper but loud enough for everyone to hear as Emma gives me a use your manners look, "You don't know her." Emma says crossing her arms still glaring at me as I just stare at Katniss who nods softly as I can practically feel their eyes burning holes in my back, Kurt elbows me in the side, "Just let go." He whispers rather harshly as I let go of Katniss's arm and she walks away and the male brings me a plate.

"Well since that's over." Santana says pouring some chicken dumpling rice soup onto her plate as Will takes the spoon next until it comes around to me, I practically inhale it with my fingers not caring at this point, I haven't tasted anything this good so might as well have some food in my system to help me in the games I get the same glare as before from the whole Katniss thing as I keep inhaling food. Kurt does the same but uses a spoon putting mouthful and mouthful of it into his mouth as we give each other a look and crack up laughing as he spits food out of his mouth making me laugh hard and it squirts out of mine at Will as Emma is practically yelling on the top of her lungs at us, well Santana laughs along with us glaring at Will in a ha that's what you get face.

"Sweetheart, learn to swallow!" Will shouts glaring at me as I laugh lightly and things get quiet and mine and Kurt's face turns bright red in embarrassment. "Barbie, do you not know anything about self-control?" Will says highly annoyed with me at this point. "I know self-control." I growl at him, "and don't call me Barbie or I will kick you into next week." I growl adding the last part fairly quick after the first. He makes an annoying comment as stand up knocking my chair back slamming my fork on the top of the table storming away as Kurt watches wide eyes shocked, I walk into my room collapsing on my bed in a fit of tears.

Back to Kurt darlings:

"I'm so sorry Emma." I say after we hear the slam of Quinn's door as the room is a chilling cold silence. "I still like her she's got balls." Santana says eating like a normal person as Emma's to disgusted to eat as the Avox Quinn called Katniss takes her plate. "Well I believe in you kid, and I promise to stay sober enough to at least give you a chance in the games, since we all know who Santana is going for." Will says smiling lightly at me as he wipes the food off his chest. "Thanks?" I ask looking at Santana who says go with it I'll still be here. "Now go to bed we have a long day tomorrow." Will says I slowly walk away from the table slightly confused and slightly annoyed but walk into my room retreating to my dresser to pull on some sweats for tonight's sleep. I find a gray pair first and then slide slowly into my bed facing the slowly falling into a not so peaceful sleep, I toss and turn most the night having one bad dream after the other until I'm finally able to fall asleep at 3:15.

"Gay face get out here we have breakfast than first day training!" Santana yells pounding on the door as I drag myself out of bed pulling on the clothes Emma gave us for today's training our colors were red and black, it was soft and fit a little tight but I liked, I walk through the door and see Quinn in the same thing as she keeps pulling on it uncomfortably, "You'll get used to it don't worry." I say smiling at her as she lets out a loud huff in defeat as she walks with me to the table. After a long agonizing breakfast that was long but felt like forever Quinn, Santana, Will and I are on the elevator heading to the training areas, were the last to arrive and I look around at all the other unlucky tributes. I find the district 2 boy staring at me, with tight clothing he muscles look bigger and he looks a lot hotter I think he notices my stares as he smirks at me walking away to the girl with charcoal hair from his district. I look over at Quinn scared out of mind as she has the same look and we walk towards the back when a melted dark chocolate skinned women walks in, wearing track pants and a track jacket, she had highly outrageous Carmel blonde hair it was long going down but it was long going forward and short in the back, "I'm coach Roz Washington, and today marks our first day of training." The women says smiling at all of us as we share looks with each other a lot of eyes looked full of scared, others lust for blood, and other lust for other tributes, I watch the district 2 boy not take his eyes off me as Roz Washington continues.

"There is no fighting with other tributes during this time, there will be tons later. Lastly don't just focus on attack most of you will died from natural causes..." Roz starts listing off different types of ways too die, I turn my gaze to the other tributes, who didn't have a lust for something in their eyes, I don't think any of us know what were getting into. The coach lets us go to go to different stations as they call them. Me and Quinn stick to each other like were glued, we start at edible plants, I lose Quinn who seems to have walked away with the district 4 girl Rachel Berry, she was pretty her soft peanut brown hair that was in a ponytail, and her suit had blue instead of the red.

"12." The blonde boy from 2 says standing next to with his arms crossed, his suit seemed to have silver and black maybe a gray couldn't tell in this light, "Cato right?" I say after a while of racking my brain for his name. "Yeah, your Kurt Hummel right?" Cato says pretending to look at edible pants, "Yeah, what do you want? Here to describe my death to me?" I asks sarcastically as he grins at me damn he's so cute. "No I just wanted to talk to you, I saw you get picked, what a bad thing for someone as hot as you." Cato says as I blush like crazy which seems to make him grin wider. "Come on." Cato says dragging over to where his district and 1 are throwing spears at targets. "Look who I found." Cato says grinning at his friend evilly which makes me a little scared. "That's Puck, Glimmer, and Clove." Cato says pointing them put.

I definitely see why they call the girl Glimmer, she had shinny green eyes with Glimmers of gold and emerald in them, she was wearing green and black suit that fix perfectly making her waist look smaller, she had golden orange hair that feel perfectly on her shoulders she was all around beautiful. Clove was her name the charcoal haired girl with her hair always pinned up from Cato's district which means Glimmer was one, from what I heard and seen she's a master of with knifes, Glimmer bow and arrows, and that brings us to the boy. Puck, he had a mysterious hotness to him, he had the same suit as Glimmer, he had a perfectly styled jet black mohawk, he smiles at me wiping a spear at the practice dummies.

I send rest the day with them who welcomed me into their group with open arms but when it comes down too it I'm leaving as fast as I can grabbing a pack and running for the woods maybe Quinn and Rachel would join me I don't know, I just need to figure things out to till then like what I'm going to do about the hot guy standing by me and making me feel welcomed, we were the last two to leave and were on the elevator.

"You did good 12." Cato says looking forward and not at me, "Thanks I appreciate it." I say smiling at him, he swiftly turns on one heel pulling me into in a soft kiss, I stand there shocked for a moment before kissing him back, he kisses me harder and rougher but had passion, love, and lust we kiss until we hear the elevator dings, "Come down if you need anything." Cato says seductively before walking off the elevator, I ride it to my stop walking to the table sitting down for dinner with everyone else.

"Those are careers." Santana says looking at me with a smirk on her face, "I called each of them my year." Santana says with a sickening snicker. "Great." I say softly as I start eating the food the Avox put on my plate. "Remember to get plenty of sleep we have a big big day." Emma says retreating to her room not wanting a repeat of yesterday. "I don't know what your thinking kid but as soon as you get the chance explain." Will says finishing his first glass of wine. "I don't exactly know." I say quietly as everyone just looks at each other. We sit there and talk everything Glee Games each and every tribute, scenes how we would do this and that. After a long time of sitting there we all retreat to our rooms quietly. I lay in bed not bothering to shower just change into sweats and loose fitting tang top, I lay in bed feeling sad thinking about Gale and my family as the tears stray down my face annoyingly. After a while of crying and no success at sleeping, I just want someone to hd me. I walk out of my room heading into the living room then the elevator, I click the level 2 button if feels like forever and I'm starting to wonder if this is a bad idea.

The elevator dings as the door opens and Clove is standing at the door with a knife in her hand ready to attack when she sees it's me and lowers the knife smiling, her hair was down and loosely falling on her shoulders, "Cato's room is where yours is." Clove says retreating into the darkness of the floor, I slowly walking towards Cato's room taking a deep breathe as I knock softly on his door, the door flies open and looks ready to kill when he sees me and smiles. I look into his eyes throwing my arms around his neck kissing him passionately and roughly as I bite his lower lip pulling on it and he lets out a soft moan slamming the door behind me as I practically rip his orange muscle shirt off and throws me to the bed climbing on to kissing my roughly on the lips then moving to my neck biting and sucking hard as I moan in pleasure as he pulls my tang top off throwing it on the floor. He then kissing down to my nipple sucking on it and biting it hard causing me to moan louder as he does it to the next one. I feel his tongue lick down my abs and all over them as he kisses them and then sucks on my navel for a little before going more down about to pull my pants and underwear off as I realize what's happen and I push him off me sitting up in his bed blushing in embarrassment.

"What the hell?" He growls at me and lunges at me and sucking my neck again. "I'm sorry I can't do this." I say starting to get off his bed when he grabs my hand pulling me back. "Can't do what?" Cato asks wiping the tears from my eyes as I look into his concerned beautiful eyes but also a hint of angry and lust towards me. "Can you just hold me?" I ask looking at him with sniffle as he brushes away more tears and holds the blanket back as I slide in his bed. I lay my head facing the door and he pulls me into him so our bodies are touching everywhere and wraps his firm arm around my waist and his other slides under my head holding my hand placed on the pillow and his rests his head in my neck. "Thanks Cato." I whisper blinking away the tears resting in my eyes, he kisses the back of my head gentle before I feel him position himself comfortably and I can feel his lower member to start grow pressing up against my ass, as I close my eyes slowly falling into a trance like start before I actually fall asleep in the comfort of another mans arms.


	5. Chapter 5: Cato, Puck, or Quinn

Title: The Glee Games: Boy In Glitter

Summary: what happens when Kurt Hummel gets called into the reaping with "pal" Quinn Fabray, What happens when he meets other players, Cato, Puck, or Marvel? falling in love? Drama? Does Kurt protect his own district?

Rating: R for swearing in this chapter pretty sure I used the F and the H word lol

Shipping: Kurt/Puck? Kurt/Gale? Kurt/Cato? I'm sure yet, Faberry for sure though and maybe a little Katniss/Quinn who knows I just started lol let me know what you think :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games because Josh and Liam are not shirtless all the time and making out, lmao, and I don't own glee because I can't sing and Kurt is with Blaine (no offense Blaine㈎1) lol :).

A/N: So this is my Hunger Games/Glee FanFiction it will have Hunger Games characters and Glee characters and based around Kurt Hummel with the occasional Quinn Fabray POV, so I'll get a little more into Quinn and Rachel's relationship and Kurt and Cato/Puck's so hope you love it and thamks again lovelies for the reviews you know who you are ❤️

Chapter 5: Cato, Puck, or Quinn

I wake up in Cato's arms slightly confused until I remember last night, me practically throwing myself at him than, at them me turning him down, why did he let me stay? I hear someone pound on the door when I hear a grumpy voice come through the door.

"Cato! Get up!" The voice yells still pounding on the door as I push on Cato's shoulder as he opens his eyes smiling at me, "Good morning 12, did you enjoy our time last night?" Cato asks with an annoying but cute smirk on his face. "Had the time of my life." I say climbing out of his bed walking towards his dress looking for some pants. "Now your stealing my clothes? You want to come back down tonight don't you?" Cato asks in a smart ass tone, I cross my arms glaring at him before pulling on black skinny jeans. "You quite a dick aren't you?" I ask picking up my shirt off the floor as Cato smirks at me, "I have quite the dick too." "You are so immature and sexual." I hiss at him pulling on the shirt as he laughs walking into the bathroom. "So how do I leave with no one seeing?" I ask as he looks at me with this look that made me think oh shit.

"Everyone gets to see you leave, Clove, my stylist Brittany she won her game 3 years ago when she was 17 and then became a stylist, she's dating your mentor girl you know, my mentor Marvel, Clove's stylist forget his name, and Peeta my Capitol Person." Cato says with a chuckle as he brushes his teeth, "So what your saying is I'm doing the walk of shame?" I growl at him sitting in his bed with my face in my hands. "Don't worry, everyone bangs someone before the games, you aren't the first and won't be the last." Cato says with a chuckle as I roll my eyes at him. "I'm so not comfortable with this what if I just hide in here?" I ask crossing my arm leaning back on his bed. "Yeah so your district can come and find you too? I'll walk you to the elevator." Cato says smirking at me again.

"I hate you." I growl at him, "You love me otherwise you wouldn't have been with me last night." Cato says pulling on a new shirt since I ripped his last night, "Shouldn't you be wearing your training "outfit?" I ask hand quoting the word outfit. "Yeah, after breakfast." Cato says interwinding our fingers smiling at me as he pulls his door open and we walk slowly and awkwardly towards the table.

"Well well Cato, looks like you were busy last night." Marvel says laughing as him and Peeta exchange a look laughing. "Oh come on, their cute together." Brittany says nudging Marvel in the side smiling at me. "Thanks." I say rolling my eyes as Cato smirks at them, "Can you tell Santana I said hi?" Brittany asks smiling at me. "Yeah." I say with a weird smile, "Did you too have fun?" Clove asks as everyone else laughs. "I had the time of my life." I say sarcastically, "Damn you must have been his first if it was the best night of his life." Marvel says laughing with Peeta, "Kurt you should get going your district is probably looking for you." Brittany says glaring at Peeta and Marvel.

"Thanks Brittany." I say pulling on Cato's hand as we walk towards the elevator as it opens and Puck's in the elevator, fucking great. "Damn beat me to the catch." Puck says smirking at Cato, "I'm gonna go." I say climbing onto the elevator the elevator, "See you at training practice 12." Cato says smirking at me as I smile at him annoyingly, as the elevator closed and I hear Puck congratulate Cato on tapping that ass.

I ride the elevator up to my district as it opens and everyone's at the table and staring at me. "Where the hell have you been?" Will says as I walk towards them sitting next to Quinn, "On the roof, Brittany says hi." I say smiling at Santana. "Brittany was on the roof?" Santana asks looking at me as I nod slowly. "Yeah, it turns out you told her about us." I say quietly as Emma and Will look at Santana shocked. "Yes I told my girlfriend about you guys, I thought she could help. Me find something for the 2 of you." Santana says as she starts eating.

"As for you, what were you doing on the roof so early?" Will asks like he knew where I actually was. "Just getting some air." I say smiling at them looking at the floor eating a piece of bacon. "Sure." Will says as he starts eating. "Go get ready for training." Emma says to me and Quinn and as I walk away from the table fastly. I take a quick shower ignoring the mirror completely as washing my hair and body and drying off changing into the training clothes.

Quinn Fabray POV:

Kurt and I walk into the training room being greeted by the wonderful Coach Roz Washington, that women was all kinds of scary, Kurt stays with me and Rachel, it looked like he was trying to avoid the guys from yesterday, oh my god they totally hooked up last night that's what Will's face was for that drunken idiot isn't such a drunken idiot.

"Kurt!" I whisper grabbing his arm as we stop and I looking to his soft gentle blue eyes which seemed to be scared by my craziness as my friends call it. "What?" He asks looking at me, "You totally hooked up with him, didn't you?" I ask smiling at him as his face takes a red shade to it. "Shut up." He growls as the hunky boy from 2 walks over smirking at us, they totally did it. "Hey 12s." The boy says still smirking at Kurt, "Guy who fucked Kurt." I say smiling at him as Kurt elbowed me and his face got even redder. "I'll leave you ladies to chat." I say smirk at Kurt who gives me a don't leave me with him as I walk over to the Carmel skinned girl who had my heart, by the way she laughed the way she smiled the way she touched me I practically melted on the spot.

"Hey beautiful." Rachel says handing me a book about some edible plants, "I didn't know you liked to read." I say smiling at her sweetly. "You don't know a lot about me, and sadly I'll never know everything about you." Rachel says frowning at me, oh my she is so cute upset. "We still have time, we should go to the roof together sometime." I say smiling at her as she returns it, "I'd love that Quinn. Now let's read about plants we can eat in the Games, I'm going to make sure you make it as far as you can." Rachel says smiling at me as I fell my heart explode in joy.

We spend a lot of time learning about edible plants, than we tried a game puzzle thing, then we practiced throwing knifes, Rachel was pretty good, then we stopped our day at the paint. "Oh my god that is beautiful Quinn." Rachel says smiling at the fake grass I painted on my arm that looked like real grass. "Thanks." I say smiling at her and look at at I don't even know what it was, "It's beautiful." I say pretending to smile at her as she just rolls her eyes. "Thanks, but it's nothing compared to your grass." I say smiling at her sweetly.

Rachel raises her paint brush wiping it on my nose laughing. "You did not just do that." I say laughing as I wipe paint on her forehead as she gasp laughing as she wipes paint on my cheek laughing, we start our own little paint war until our faces are covered in paint and Rach's lips are against my lips kissing me softly, I stand there shocked before relaxing and kissing her back. It was sweet I see why her last name is berry, I she turns her head to the side deepening the kiss before she pulls away slowly.

"That was wow." I say smiling at her as she smirks at me, "Your one hell of a kisser Quinn." She says grabbing my hand as we start walking.

Back to Kurt lovelies:

I spend rest the day with Clove, Glimmer, Puck, and Cato. They all make jokes about Cato and I "hooking up" last night, there was a hint of jealousy coming from Glimmer but she told me she didn't care when I asked her about she said yeah, Cato hit on her but I guess he was just trying to get close to me so he could kill me better. What was the most off, was the way Puck mysteriousness that made me kind of like him, his milk chocolate eyes that stared at me like he was ripping my clothes off and having his way with me, his smile seductive and cute, his rippled body and huge arms that he showed off any chance he got, damn him, this is the fucking Glee Games not Kurt falls for ever boy career games just to get killed and watch them get killed or win. Cato and Clove had to leave early to meet with Marvel, Glimmer left with the boy from 4, which left me with Puck.

"You two didn't really have sex did you?" Puck asks as we walk towards the elevator. "No, we where about to when I stopped him because I-I-I don't know." I say crossing my arms as he just stares at me licking my lower lip. "I figured you scream virgin." Puck says crossing his arms standing next to me. "Why do you even care?" I ask facing him. "Oh you know, just thought you were too hot for him." Puck says as the elevator dings and he slaps my ass walking off, "Jackass!" I yell after him as he just laughs walking. I ride rest the way up to my district, it looks like I beat Quinn for once.

"Your early, aren't you supposed to be with your boy toy?" Santana asks sitting on the couch reading word to word from Santana creepy as hell Capitol magazine. "What's that mean?" I ask sitting across from her. "It means I know you were with Cato last night, my girlfriend spilled it by accident. I just thought you should know he and district 1 boy have been doing the freaky too." Santana says with a bitch smirk, I feel like I was just punched in the heart and I don't know why. "You look like I just broke your heart." Santana says softly, I walk away slowly as Santana stares at me really regretting what she said as Will and Emma watch from kitchen table.

"Seriously Santana!?" I hear Emma yell at her. "I didn't know it would hurt him." "And why not he hooked up with one of them!" Will yells I slam the door flopping onto the bed crying my eyes out. I end up crying myself to sleep and wake up to Emma knocking softly on the door hours later. "Kurt, are you okay?" Emma says softly and caringly. "Go away please." I say wiping the tears still on my face, "Alright sweetie." Emma says hesitantly as she walks away.

What am I do? Falling into a depression over a boy who was probably going to kill me, this is ridiculous but why am I so sad? I lay in bed for a couple hours not being able to sleep, maybe I should just ask Cato, I mean maybe they did the same as us, I am not desperate Kurt if he likes you he'll say something. I set my mind on not talking to him but leave my room to see Quinn sitting by the window with a sad look on her face.

"You okay Quinn?" I ask walking over to her as she just stares at me wide eyed and teary, I hate to admit but the tears made her beautiful green eye prettier and made the hazel in her eyes shined brighter. I sit in front of her, the tips of feet against hers. "Rachel kissed me, and we made an alliance." Quinn says smiling lightly at me. "What's so bad about that?" I ask slightly confused. "She's going to die and so am I and I'm in love with her." Quinn says as I wipe the tears from her eyes. "There's still a chance for you, we can be more than just the Capitol's pawns." I say smiling at her.

"How?" Quinn asks looking at me curiously. "I don't quite know. Give it time, I can I ask you about your alliance?" I ask softly as she nods curiously. "Can I join?" I ask. "Yes please, we need help." Quinn says smiling at me as she pulls into a hug. We sit there in silence just starring out the window at the Capitol and the buildings.

After awhile Quinn leaves me to go to bed with a small and a quick kiss on the cheek. I walk to bed not to long after her, climbing into my bed.


	6. Chapter 6: Individual Training

Title: The Glee Games: Boy In Glitter

Summary: what happens when Kurt Hummel gets called into the reaping with "pal" Quinn Fabray, What happens when he meets other players, Cato, Puck, or Marvel? falling in love? Drama? Does Kurt protect his own district?

Rating: R for swearing in this chapter pretty sure I used the F and the H word lol

Shipping: Kurt/Puck? Kurt/Gale? Kurt/Cato? I'm sure yet, Faberry for sure though and maybe a little Katniss/Quinn who knows I just started lol let me know what you think :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games because Josh and Liam are not shirtless all the time and making out, lmao, and I don't own glee because I can't sing and Kurt is with Blaine (no offense Blaine㈎1) lol :).

A/N: Welcome to chapter 6 my darlings :), so recap, Santana told Kurt the truth about Cato which broke his heart and he's trying to not let that happen, Quinn and Rachel kissed and then Quinn formed an alliance with Kurt and Rachel, and Kurt has a crush on Gale but was making out with Cato and now he doesn't know how to feel so my lovelies let's find out what happens to Kurt and his boy problems lol till next time lovelies ㈏1

Chapter 6: Individual Training

I wake up to Santana knocking on my door, "Kurt, you, Quinn, Will and I need to talk about the Glee Games." Santana says before I hear the sound of her heels walking away. I groan loudly before climbing out of bed, I grab a purple t-shirt and light blue jeans walking out of my room towards the table where Will and Santana were waiting for us. Everyone but Emma was in a t-shirt and sweats or jeans. Santana had brushed out, well Will's hair was crazy.

Quinn came out in a simple black t-shirt and white sweats, her hair was tied back in a tight ponytail which looked like she curled it, "I know you did not curl your hair." Santana says glaring at Quinn who sits next to me with a smile on her face. "No, in cheerleading you learn how to curl your hair with out curling it." Quinn says with a sweet smile on her face. "Okay, so as you know tomorrow we well see Jacob for interviews, and today you have to get your score, so that thing you've been hiding in the training camp let happen now." Will says staring at us.

"Okay, now we need to talk sponsors." Santana says, crossing her arms looking at me than Quinn. "So we made an alliance with Rachel." Quinn says taking a sip of her drink, "What about district 1 & 2 boys?" Santana asks moving her gaze to me. "I'm with Quinn and Rachel, and there is to it move on." I say glaring at her as she just nods. "Well your looks will be based off one of the Glee Games sponsors, and the sponsors this year is, Katy Perry, Lucy Hale, Lady Gaga, Justin Timberlake, Avril Lavigne, Britney Spears, Christina Aguilera, Demi Lovato, and the bands, Green Day, Evanescence, Coldplay, Fall Out Boy, Imagine Dragons, Simple Plan, and Nickelback." Emma says smiling at us sweetly while eating a piece of toast. "And as District 12 you got Lucy Hale and the lead singer of Simple Plan." Santana says looking at Quinn then me. "So what exactly does that mean?" Quinn asks looking at them slightly confused.

"It means it'll better your chances of getting a gift from them, the basket gift." Will says, every year there are famous musicians who sponsor the games the person who pays the most has district 1 designed after them, so last year it was Lady Gaga and Justin Bieber, during the games every night one of them raise down from a stage in the arena where they will perform a song or 2 and then announce which tribute or alliance group, gets the gift basket of things their group or them personally needed. It's honestly the biggest prize any tribute could ask, the careers usually win except for the celebrities who care for the little people, Katy Perry, Lady Gaga, and Evanescence usual care for us little people, Quinn Rachel and I have to show them we know what were doing.

Quinn Fabray POV:

We finish breakfast explaining to our mentors are plans, Kurt and I don't exactly know so we string something along that sounds good, we have to talk to Rachel before we do the individual training. We walk down to the training area standing next to my Carmel skinned beauty standing alone with a smile on her face when she sees us.

"Hey blondie." Rachel says smiling at me softly pulling me into a quick hug as I hold her back. "Kurt, I heard so much about you." Rachel says pulling Kurt into a quick hug smiling at him. "So I heard you'll be joining us." Rachel says smiling at the porcelain skinned boy with a smirk on his face, "Yeah, I'm so happy you allowed me." "The more the merrier." Rachel says smiling at him as Roz starts talking. "Alright lazies, today you will show your strongest strength and don't hold back or you will get a bad a score and no celebrities will do shit for you." Roz says and keeps going on about what we should do today. I see Kurt walk over to the hunky boy from 2 who asked for him he's over there for 15 minutes before he comes back with tears in his eyes.

"You okay?" I ask looking at him as we start walking towards the end of the sits that had the number 12 on them, "Yeah, I guess." Kurt says with a fake smile as he rests his head in his hands. "District 1, Glimmer Melloni." I hear an inner com voice say as the beautiful girl from 1 starts walking into the room. Person by person guys slowly but surely into Kurt and I are the last ones waiting to get called. "District 12, Quinn Fabray." The voice says again as Kurt smiles at me, "Good luck." "Throw straight." I say smiling back at him as I start the walk wonder what am I going to do.

"You have ten minutes Fabray." A blonde haired girl with a cute face says, she's this years head game maker Becky Jackson, with the help of an unnamed mystery man. I slowly walk more into the room looking around for something I could do, when I see it the paint station. I run over to it grabbing a brush in both hands painting all over myself. I feel all their eyes on me as I start to take shape, within 7 minutes I'm done, I look exactly like a tree if I was in the woods I could blend in and no one would notice it's me. I watch as the game makers talk exchanging looks, "Thank you Miss. Fabray." One of the guys say as they smile at me and I slowly walk out wondering if I did good and if I'll get a good score.

I walk out and see Kurt standing not so far away from the door, he looked nervous as fuck and could you blame him I smile at him softly, "You can do it buddy." I say hugging him softly as they call for him. "District 12, Kurt Hummel."

Back to the one and only Kurt Hummel:

I walk into the room with a deep huff looking around off my game from taking to Cato, I walk more into the room as I see Becky, "Ten minutes Hummel." Becky says as I walk over to the weapon area. I linger my fingers as I grab the my secret weapon my defense with a bow and arrow. I grab it walking over to the standing area as the stare at me, I slowly pull back the string with the arrow resting on the bow and I send it flying into the board and not the fake person. FUCK ME! Was all that went through my mind as I hear them laugh and all I can think is I'm about to lose. I look at them as they all look away talking to one another laughing as I grab another arrow and aiming at the fake man sending it flying into the fake heart. I look back up at them as they still laugh and I talk, you have to be kidding me my day can not get any worse than it's rage following through me and before I know it there an arrow flying at them hitting the apple out of the pigs mouth as they stare at me with shocked faces.

"Thank you, glad to be a tribute." I say storming away after putting the bow down and slamming the door as I storm away to our district. "Kurt wait!" Puck yells as I turn around seeing him standing there, "What?" I hiss at him crossing my arms. "We have to talk." "About what you and Cato fucking?" I ask as I start to walk away and he grabs my arms. "Kurt, I know you hate us but your not going to have a chance with Rachel and Quinn." Puck says as I just glare at him. "You don't give a fuck about me, and Quinn, Rachel, and I are probably going to die anyway. So go the fuck away." I say pulling my arm away from him, walking away as he stands there staring at me. I walk in the elevator riding to my floor.

"Welcome Kurt how was the training?" Veronica says smiling at me from her spot on the couch with the tv on, Will, Emma, and Santana sit on the 3 person couch, and Quinn and Cinna across from Veronica. I walk over to her a little embarrassed, I bitched out the only person trying to help, I practically almost "killed" Becky, and now I had to explain to everyone how I shoot a fucking arrow at Becky, fuck me. I sit on the couch next to her as everyone stares at me, "Um, it didn't go well." I say looking at Veronica who looks back at me with an it's okay face.

"Why what happen darling?" Veronica says looking back at the tv where Jacob and Caesar Flickerman were talking about the tributes and their readings. "So I missed on my first try with the arrow, and then I didn't but they weren't watching and they were still laughing from the first one, and I don't know I was angry and I shoot an arrow at them-" I say as Emma scoffs. "Kurt! Do you realize what you just did? This doesn't just reflect badly on just you but on all of us!" Emma yells with her mouth wide open and angry pumping through her. "I'm sorry but I was so angry and and it just happened." I say trying to defend myself as Emma goes off the deep end. "Emma it's fine, what the worse that could happen? They go after him? They already planned that when his name was called." "Hush it's starting!" Cinna says as everyone turns back to the tv.

District 1 Glimmer Melloni with a score of 9  
District 1 Noah Puckerman with a score of 10  
District 2 Clove Louver with a score of 10  
District 2 Cato Manello with a score of 10  
District 4 Rachel Berry with a score of 9  
District 12 Quinn Fabray with a score of 8

"Quinn!" Cinna says clapping his hands together excitedly, "Good job." Veronica says smiling at her, "Good work princess." Will says as Santana just smiles at him, "We can work with this sweetie." Emma says smiling at him.

"And lastly District 12 Kurt Hummel..." Jacob says as Caesar opens the envelope with his score looking at Jacob shocked, "With a score of... An 11." Caesar say as our district goes into applause. "Oh my god Kurt!" Veronica says wrapping an arm around me, "Way to do good for our team." Quinn says smiling at me shaking my hand. "To Kurt! The boy in glitter!" Veronica says throwing her hand in the air with her glass as her, Cinna, Will, Santana, and Emma clink their glasses together before chugging down their drink. After a while of celebrating I retreat to my room.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry." Cato says biting his lower lip nervously, I stare into his soft eyes full of sorrow I want to forgive him so bad but I can't I can't do it. "Sure you are." I say crossing my arms just staring at him. "Please Kurt, I never should have slept with Puck." Cato says, "Cato, I like you don't get me wrong, but I'm gonna die, Cato I'm gonna die and I can't forgive you." I say looking at me crossed arms. "Fine 12, don't expect anything from me when your dying. I can't believe I ever liked you." Cato says as I walk away with tears in my eyes.

I wake up really earlier, feeling depressed, I just want Cato more than anything right now. I should go talk to him apologize. I hear a knock on the door as it slides open and Cato's standing there a little teary. "Cato what's wrong?" I ask standing up as he closes the door and I'm standing inches away from him as I stare into his eyes, he looked like a lost puppy. "I'm so sorry Kurt, I love you." Cato says pulling me into his and pressing his lips against mine, I kiss him back softly. I wrap my arms around his neck tilting my head to the side as he takes the moment to deepen the kiss sliding his tongue into my mouth wrapping his arms around my waist.

Cato pulls away smiling at me sweetly, "Cato what are we doing?" I ask staring at him with a need for answers. "Kurt join us, I can protect you." Cato says softly as I just stare at him. "I can't I have a team." I say crossing my arms, "Fine let me protect you then, I won't let any of us hurt you." Cato says pulling me into his arms I rest my head on his chest as he holds me tightly in his arms. "I have to go." Cato says after a long sweet silence, of holding me. "Do you have to?" I ask letting the tears fall on his chest. "No." Cato says pulling me onto my bed holding me close in his arms. I rest my face in his chest as he runs his hand back and forth up my arm kissing my forehead softly. "Thanks Cato." I whisper into his chest as the tears continue to fall onto his chest as he just holds me tightly.

When I wake up to Santana pounding on the door, "Get up gay face!" Santana yells before I hear her walk away. Was that just a dream where the hell is Cato what the hell is happening?


	7. Chapter 7: Does Misery Want Company?

Title: The Glee Games: Boy In Glitter

Summary: what happens when Kurt Hummel gets called into the reaping with "pal" Quinn Fabray, What happens when he meets other players, Cato, Puck, or Marvel? falling in love? Drama? Does Kurt protect his own district?

Rating: R for swearing in this chapter pretty sure I used the F and the H word lol

Shipping: Kurt/Puck? Kurt/Gale? Kurt/Cato? I'm sure yet, Faberry for sure though and maybe a little Katniss/Quinn who knows I just started lol let me know what you think :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games because Josh and Liam are not shirtless all the time and making out, lmao, and I don't own glee because I can't sing and Kurt is with Blaine (no offense Blaine㈎1) lol :).

A/N: Welcome to chapter 7 my darlings :), well here's another chapter to this story, anyways thanks for the fave and following and enjoy lovelies ㈏1 btw the games start chapter 8 ;) excited I hope so :)

Chapter 7: Does Misery Want Company?

I look around the room confused annoyed and felt like I was going crazy. I grab a black tang top, blue jeans, and a gray sweater walking into the bathroom, dropping my pants and underwear than taking my shirt off and staring in the mirror I still have tear stains on my eyes, did it happen? I walk over to the shower climbing in and taking a quick shower. Before changing into my clothes walking into the kitchen.

Santana had her hair curled and falling loosely on her shoulders, her make was black and silver with silvery glitter eye shadow. She a hadpon a black mini dress with straps that cross in the back. Emma had bright red shiny lips, with dark red eye shadow and light red blush, she had a beautiful fancy red dress, it was beautiful and looked expensive. Will was in sweats and only sweats I guess he didn't want to get ready yet. Quinn walks to the table looking like shit, she must not have taken a shower her hair was messy and not brushed out, she had sweats and a white vneck T-shirt.

"Well beauty Queen you look like shit." Santana says smirking at her as she rolled her eyes sitting at the table. "Anyway we have the Jacob interviews, so you will spend an hour with me and Santana Quinn, and Kurt you'll start with Emma." Will says as Emma smiles at me sweetly, "Then your stylist well dress you afterwards." Santana says using a nail file on her thumb. "Well Quinn go get clothes on and take a quick shower, Kurt with me." Emma says smiling as follow her to her room.

"Alright sweetie, you have to learn to walk in tight shoes." Emma says handing me a pair of shoes 2 sizes two small, What the hell did I get myself into? I think as I just stare at her pulling on the shoes. Oh my god I haven't felt so much pain in so long I felt like she shot my feet. After an hour of finally mastering all of Emma's tricks, I could walk in shoes 3 sizes too small, knew what to talk about and how to talk about it. I'm tired of being the helpless boy who everyone say as a joke and first to die, I know how to use a bow and arrow. I'm done fuck this shit I'm not helpless no not at all I can kill and I can win and I don't need a man to defy me.

"Okay so you can shot an arrow but what else can you do?" Santana asks crossing her arms, "I'm done being helpless I can do anything. I know my way around a knife." I say crossing my arms, "Funny gay face lets see you prove that." "Let's see that." I say grabbing a knife off the table chucking it at the fake body as it hit him in the middle of the head killing him if he was real. "I'm not useless and people are going to know soon." I say grabbing another knife and sending that one into the heart. "Hmm our job is done, get ready for Veronica." Will says smiling at me, which was extra creepy he never smiled or at least at me. After an hour of sitting around Santana ushers me my personal dressing room.

"Hi Kurt, how are you?" Veronica says as I walk into the room where my stylist group was standing around a bright red chair with make up and clothes everywhere. "Hey guys." I say softly as I sit in the chair and Veronica runs her fingers through my hair trying to find a look and Alanna and Vincent using a nail file on my fingers making them perfect. "I'm okay, how about you." I say quietly and just sitting there. "I'm good, you are going to look amazing." Veronica says smiling at me as they start the prepping.

After an hour of getting my eyebrow plucked, the little hair on me getting waxed off, and I was dressed and ready to go. I had a grey jacket with a black t-shirt and a gold and black tie, I had black skinny jeans with black converses, I looked exactly like him and it was a little weird.

Quinn Fabray POV:

MuchMusic Video Awards, that's all I have to remember I look like Lucy Hale at that event, the top half of the dress was lacy with flower patterns on the left sleeve, the bottom half was a pure white and really revealing when I sat down you could see everything if my hands weren't in the way pushing the dress down, on the shoulder with the flowers my hair was behind my shoulder with most my hair falling loosely in front and behind my shoulder on the other side. "You look beautiful Quinn." Cinna says with a smile on his face holding my hands lightly. "Thank you." I say smiling at him as he takes us to Kurt, Santana, Will, Emma, and Veronica. Kurt looked hot like really hot, I hope he can get us the sponsors we need. Emma and our mentors lead me and Kurt to where we would wait for our interview with Jacob, there was a tv to watch the interviews.

"Glimmer welcome, and what a beautiful Lady Gaga dress." I watch as Glimmer finishes her interview swiftly and surely.

"Noah Puckerman, well don't you look like a young Justin Bieber." Jacob says laughing lightly as Puck forces a smile to his face, you can tell he hates JB, but most people do,

"Clove, you look dashing it's as of I staring into the crowd looking at Avril Lavigne." As Clove smiles blowing a kiss at towards Avril Lavigne what a suck up.

"You look great, I'm pretty sure Justin Timberlake is as amazed as I am with your prep team." Jacob says smiling at Kurt's hunk of a man from 2.

"Rachel Berry, you're looking fine as ever. Britney looks good on you." Jacob says as Rachel growls at him, and I chuckle at her idiotic ness, "So what are your strategies for the games?" Jacob asks practically drooling over the girl I loved, she had a sheer bodysuit on with gold glitter instead of silver and her dark chocolate milk hair straightened unlike her usual curls or wavy hair. "I have my ways Jacob you'll just have to wait and see." Rachel says with a soft smile and a wink to the crowd. That's a way to get them to notice us.

A man ushers me towards the stage as I walk out to an uproar of the fans screaming and cheering, "Quinn, lovely as always, look at you." Jacob says smiling at me as I look into the crowd for Lucy, she smiles at me sweetly, "Thank you, it's a pleasure and an honor to look like the beautiful Lucy Hale." I say smiling back at her as she blushes lightly. "So beautiful as you are is there a special someone in your life? From what Miss. Berry said you two had a thing." Jacob says smiling at sheepishly. "It's not like it matters one or both of us is going to die, but it was fun while it lasts." I say smiling at the camera hoping she's watching. "So you don't think you'll win?" Jacob asks curiously. "Listen, if anyone's going to win it'll be Rachel Berry, and intend to make sure that happens." I say with smiling.

Kurt my darlings:

Holy shit is that a lust for blood and Rachel in her eyes? I think to myself staring at the beautiful girl on the tv screen.

"Thank you Jacob, I'll see you on the games." Quinn says as she walks off the stage with the same stunning smile that she came here with. I follow the guy onto the stage before walking across. "Kurt Hummel, a better looking Pierre Bouvier." Jacob says as I look at him like seriously. "No no no, he puts me to shame, I could never look as good as him." I say smiling at Jacob as he nods. "So Kurt, you look all kinds of soft." "What the hell, I'll tell you one thing, I don't plan to go out with a fight." I say glaring at him as he just stares back. "Interesting, care to collaborate?" Jacob asks softly. "You'll just have to wait and see." I say smiling at him as the crowd lets out a soft gasp in what sounds like in excitement. "Well I can't wait, and I wish you luck in the games." And with that I'm walking off the stage listening to the uproar of audience members.

After a long talk over dinner, were in our rooms trying to sleep. It was about midnight I didn't want to be up but I was, I knew Quinn wouldn't be able to either I walk out of my room to see if she's admiring the city again, and there she is her hair falling loosely off her shoulders, in a purple lacy tang top and black booty shorts. "I'm scared Kurt, this isn't how I wanted to die." Quinn says not evening looking back at me. "Does misery want company?" I ask quietly as she just nods her head softly, "Misery always wants company Kurt, even if they say no." Quinn says softly and now I'm positive she is crying. I walk over to her sitting next to her pulling my legs to my chest one arm around them and one arm around Quinn.

"Honey, none of us want this. I know it's hard but you have to stay strong, it's the only option and we don't have a choice." I say as she rests her head on my shoulder with a deep sigh and a sniffle. "Why aren't you scared?" Quinn asks looking at me as I stare back not exactly knowing how to answer. "To be honest, I'm scared as hell, I don't want to talk a step in the arena it's easier to just try and die instead of worry." I say quietly. "That's really good advice." Quinn says quietly as we sit there in each others arms starring out the window not saying anything just starring. After what felt like hours of sitting the elevator opens and Rachel comes walking over to us. "Night Quinn, hey Rach, bye Rach." I say walking away as Rachel smiles at me.

I decided to do 2 Quinn's, so Quinn POV:

After what felt like forever of sitting the elevator opens and Rachel comes walking over to us. "Night Quinn, hey Rach, bye Rach." Kurt say walking away as Rachel smiles at Kurt before turning towards me. "What the hell was that Quinn?" Rachel mutters at me with her mouth wide open. "What was what?" I ask slightly confused and just staring at her. "Your interview! I am dying before you and your going to win, I will force you if I have too." Rachel says with a serious look on her face. "At least I said I love you." I say quietly smiling at you, "You didn't say I love you, wait you love me?" Rachel asks, okay now I'm confused. "Yes, of course I love you why wouldn't I?" I ask looking at her confused as she presses her lips forcefully against mine as I kiss her equally forcefully back. After we couldn't breathe she pulls away panting. "That..was... hot." Rachel says as I laugh lightly with her. "Really hot." I say as we laugh harder.


	8. Chapter 8: Rachel What Happened?

Title: The Glee Games: Boy In Glitter

Summary: what happens when Kurt Hummel gets called into the reaping with "pal" Quinn Fabray, What happens when he meets other players, Cato, Puck, or Marvel? falling in love? Drama? Does Kurt protect his own district?

Rating: R for swearing in this chapter pretty sure I used the F and the H word lol

Shipping: Kurt/Puck? Kurt/Gale? Kurt/Cato? I'm sure yet, Faberry for sure though and maybe a little Katniss/Quinn who knows I just started lol let me know what you think :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games because Josh and Liam are not shirtless all the time and making out, lmao, and I don't own glee because I can't sing and Kurt is with Blaine (no offense Blaine㈎1) lol :).

A/N: My darlings, today is the day when the games start, excited yes I am, you'll learn more about the games as they go on and yeah so to recap all the 7 chapters, Kurt and Quinn got into the Glee Games (yay lol), Kurt almost did the freaky with Cato but Cato and Puck were doing it and now Rachel and Quinn are kissing and on the way to the games :), enjoys my lovelies ㈏1

Chapter 8: Rachel What Happened?

"Are you guys ready for today?" Santana asks us already knowing the answer by the looks ok our faces. "Yes. No." I say looking at Quinn as she just stares back at me, she looks pale as fuck like ready ready to pass out or puke maybe both. "You okay princess, you look a little pale?" Will asks with his head turned to the side. "I'm fine, when do we leave?" Quinn asks softly as I squeeze her hand softly to give her a little comfort. "Soon." Emma says quietly as we all just continue eating staring at one another not knowing what to say or how to say it. In no time were walking down the hall to bring us to the arena.

"Last minute advice Q and K." Santana says as we stop by the door looking at each other. "Quinn use you paint to hide your camp and yourselves when you sleep." Will says as he turns to me. "Kurt show them you aren't just some a district 12 softie." Will says smiling at us, Quinn hugs Santana tightly as I hug Will who returns the hug tightly. "You can do this Kurt." Will says softly as I let go and smile at him before hugging Santana. "Die with some dignity." Santana says as we both start laughing. "Good luck guys." Emma says smiling at us as me and Quinn look at each other taking a deep breathe and walking towards the hovercraft, the careers are at the front, Glimmer, Clove, Puck, Cato then an empty seat and Tina and Mike of district 8, then another empty seat, Rachel and and another empty seat and I know where we are going to be sitting. Quinn sits on the side with a 12 year old from District 11 I think Rue, and I sit next to Mike on the other side of Rachel as soon as we sit down the hovercraft is taking off.

"Arm please." A women says starting with district one and a huge needle with our tracking device in it is my guess. The women continues injecting our arms as she walks to Rachel. "I'm okay sweetie." Rachel says hiding her arms from the women as me and Quinn both stare at her. "I'm sorry you don't have a choice." The women says as Rachel looks at Quinn scared out of her mind. "Give me your hand, and give her your other hand." Quinn says grabs Rachel's left arm as Quinn slides her hand into Rachel's. "Thanks." Rachel says softly as she holds out her arm and places a soft quick kiss to Quinn's cheek. The ride goes normally and the peace keeper ushers us off one by one until were alone in a room with our stylist.

_**Okay so were gonna do the first part of the games as both character but were starting with Kurt :).**_

"How you holding up?" Veronica asks quietly as we standing in front of each other awkwardly. "I guess I'm okay." I say softly as she gives me this look that I know to well from Gale. "Fine I'm not okay, the people I just meet are about to die and I'm about to kill someone in the next 30 minutes, so no I'm not okay!" I say and also yell at her as she just smiles at me grabbing my hand and squeezing it comfortably. "It's okay Kurt, I mean it's not okay but it's okay." Veronica says as I stare at her a little confused.

"30 seconds to get into the platform. 30, 29, 28..." The count continues as Veronica hugs me tightly for most the time before I walk over to the platform stepping in. "Goodbye Kurt." Veronica says as the tube closes I smile at her weakly as the platform starts to raise I take a deep breathe as I reach the top and seeing a blinding light.

I look around to see the lake not to far and a huge forest behind me, the cornucopia filled with all kinds of things and tons of things spread out as the clock ticked down you could see the scared in people faces but some with the lust of blood like usual when someone explodes into a million little pieces as everyone looks in shock, it was the district 9 girl she was 14, she sucked all through training I guess she just wanted things to be over oh my gaga she exploded all over Quinn. I turn back to the cornucopia as the gouge goes off and I take off as fast as I can for the cornucopia, well the girl were supposed to be grabbing packs and heading into the woods.

I make it to the cornucopia grabbing a bow and the arrows looking up as I see the tributes heading for me well the cornucopia Quinn and Rachel knifes yes okay, I think to myself grabbing a long knife and some short ones as I cut through some huge dude District 7 I think, the knife goes straight through him coming out the other end as I kick him off the knife looking at it shocked and scared before shaking me head into time. I run away from the cornucopia as Cato catches my eye and he smiles at me walking towards the cornucopia and I make a run for it catching up to Rachel and Quinn as we run through the forest not taking a second look back.

"Rachel what happened?"

Quinn POV:

I stand in front of Cinna as he smiles at me as I hold my hair up and he puts my heart locket our my neck. "Thanks." I say softly as he nods sweetly at me. "I really think you can do this Quinn." Cinna says pulling me into a tight embrace, the count down had started and we didn't have long. "Thanks Cinna." I say smiling at him as he lets me go and plants a soft kiss to my forehead, "I'll talk to you later." Cinna says smiling at me as I laugh lightly before climbing into the platform. Before I know it I'm raising into the arena.

I look around Kurt is a long ways away damn I hope he's fast, Rachel is two alway from me looking scared and like adrenaline pumping through her could you blame her I'm a little excited just the fact of running through people who want to kill you is pretty excited. BOOM! I look over to my left as blood and guts come flying everywhere and on my and I feel like I could barf now I like over Rachel as she bits her bottom lip with a shrug and a weird smile. That's when it goes off, I watch as Kurt takes off to the cornucopia faster than everyone as I make my way to Rachel grabbing a pack off the floor the right side I think to myself and look at Kurt who's stabbing someone oh my god he wasn't kidding about the surprise part. I look up to see Tina from 8 on top of Rachel with a knife to her face cutting it as I take off towards them sending a kick into Tina's chest as she falls backwards and I pull Rachel to her feet as we start running towards the woods with Kurt.

"Rachel what happened?" Kurt asks as we continue running into the woods. "The girl from 8, it's fine." Rachel says, we run for what seems like forever more than forever, "I climb the tree and see what there is to see." Kurt says as starts climbing the tree. "Rach, you sure your okay?" I ask putting my hand on her forehead wiping away the blood. "I'm fine Quinn, I've had worse cuts." Rachel says grabbing my hand. "We should be fine for tonight." Kurt yells as he starts climbing down the tree.


End file.
